


Warrior Cats: Loose Ends

by BreakingPoint (orphan_account)



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Anysimilaritieswithanyoneinthewarriorsseriesispurelycoincidental, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BreakingPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Assassin as a profession is difficult, especially when murdering people is part of the equation, but only a part. Compared to all the mistakes made, and all the steps take to cover those mistakes up, it seems pretty easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slip Up.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd branch off from Undertale 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You probably didn't believe me
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> EXPECT MORE

 

The camp below was full and crowded, the air filled will babble. Cats littered everywhere, doing their own thing. With their own sentient thoughts, feelings, and a consciousnesses. (Clare wished she had one.) But there was ooooonnnne cat she was looking for. With his boasting and obnoxious nature, it's wasn't that hard to spot him. Sitting proudly was Ace, barking orders at someone that she really didn't care much about at all. She liked it here, this particular pack was normally very quiet and almost never started any arguments and very isolated. Thankfully. Clare bunched her muscles together and lept for a far-away branch. It was a stretch, even for her. So it was no surprise when her paws hit the ground.

"Hey, what's that over there?"

Clare scrambled (more like, quickly limped) into the bushes and two lone apprentices appeared right where she had been. Her scent was there now. Foxdung. There was no way she could take them out two at once, they could have been mistaken for warriors if it wasn't for their premature voices. A strange, overwhelming calmness prevented her from charging at them right away. Instead, she stormed up a plan. If she succeeded in killing Ace now, she wouldn't have to worry about the scent she left. Well, no. That wasn't right, they would suspect her. Acting later, they would surely report it. Sadly, it's either the youngsters die Or she would have to give this whole thing up until later.

She hissed under her breath. This was a very sensitive case and she had just failed it. So much for that raise. She would have to return empty pawed. Suddenly, everything blurred as her head hit the ground. "Ugh!"

 

"Intruder!" Squeaked a third apprentice. Attempting not to be seen by the other two had caused her to be caught. How ironic.

 

"Oh, hey runt," Clare smirked, despite being on the losing edge of this battle, "how's it goin'?"

 

"Never better," Their pupils attenuated, their claws pointed over Clare's heart, "I bet I'm gonna get a promotion soon."

 

Clare's eyes focused on their claws, "I wouldn't be surprised, you seem like a pretty sharp cat, 'an a good hunter, too."

  
The apprentice chuckled, and backed off, "You seem...okay." The other two watched from afar, probably too stunned to engage.

 

"Oh yeah? That's swell," Claire replied sweetly. This apprentice was extremely naive, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

 

"Nah, I'm okay. I'm pretty tough." The apprentice flashed a toothy smile.

 

"Hi. I'm..." Claire hesitated, "Nina." Claire chirped in reply, hoping that her 'hiccup' didn't give her away.

 

They laughed again, "I'm Susan. I'm sorry I attacked you. But I'll have to ask you to leave."

 

"No problem," Clare started to make their way towards the border, "nice meeting you!"

 

"Likewise!" As Clare walked away, she hated herself more and more. And her smile dissipated into thin air.

 

  
What was she gonna say to Fang?

  
/,,,/

 

"I knew you were a joke Clare," Clare crumpled to the ground under the weight of one of Fang's impressive blows, "but this is ridiculous."

Clare stayed down, it was a sign of submission, and surely, she's did not want to pluck Fang's nerves more than she has done so now.

"As punishment," Fang licked his claws clean, the dark cave making his pupils all the more threatening, "you will not eat for three days and nights. Am I clear?"

 

"Y-yes, Fang."

 

.....

 

 


	2. Sins, anyone?

"Ow," Clare hunched further as Wendy begrudgingly added another cobweb to her sore face, "you're hurting me." 

"Good! I told you, you get too overzealous at times. You're a quick and smart thinker. I admire that but you have to think about the consequences!" This wasn't pleasant at all, Wendy spend a good Sixity percent of the time pondering how she was to treat her, and then took forever getting the supplies. They both were in an insufferable silence most of the way until a brief story later, and now she won't shut up!

 

She was probably doing it on purpose like the vindictive worm she was.

 

"What's a _consequence_?" Clare said breathily, widening her eyes. Regretting that immediately as Wendy cuffed her over the ear. "OW."

 

"For being a smart-Alec, I hit you. That's consequence." She barked, shoving another wad of goop( _?)_ onto her shoulder. 

 

"God, fine. I get your point."

 

"Honestly, this is the third time in only one Moon, what is up with you?" Wendy was normally very sympathetic and kind, she was really more worried than angry. Even now, her harsh words did not reach her soft eyes. They were full, animated  and filled with concern.

Clare looked away, "I don't know. I guess..its .." An overwhelming wave of nausea steeped over Clare. She scrambled to her paws and then she started to gag. .

"WOAH!" Wendy stumbled back as Clara vomited on the ground.

-.........-

"As I suspected," Wendy sighed,  between tending to Clare's back, "You're suffering," Wendy paused, " from over exerting yourself."

Clare brain felt like it was in a massive cloud, her body felt like it was waterlogged, and her eyelids were becoming heavy, how  in the world would she know what that meant? "English..." She mumbled, slightly agitated and very tired.

"You're working yourself to the bone!" Wendy seemed like she had been holding this back for a while, and now it was flooding out like water from a dam. She was motherly like that.

"Your point?" She realized she sounded very apathetic at the moment, if it was just from her lack of concern or drowsiness, who could tell? Both were numb feelings in her head.

"My point," She hissed, and stopped working entirely,"is that you need rest, and you need it now. I don't care what Dummy-missions Fang has you going on, I'm not going to stand by and let you be hurt!"

Clare sighed, "but your not even an official Healer, you're only an mentee," Wendy started but Clare didn't let her get far, "and I don't think 'ol Death-glare' will be willing to help. She hates me."

"She hates everyone," Wendy replied curtly, she was getting irritated at her stubbornness, which in Clare's case was good. She always had a tactic that if she got her irritated enough, she would drop the whole conversation completely. "Sometimes I wish she would-"

 

"Let up?" Claire was glad this came up, they both had a lot to say about her Mentor, and it trailed Wendy's attention away from _her_. 

 

"Exactly!" The best part was that whatever could be summed in two or three words, always escalated into a huge speech, somehow. But it always remained interesting. A trait no one else had. Maybe it was the big words she used, or how she expressed it? Hell if she knew.

 

Wendy maintained most of the convo. Clare occasionally would pitch in, like throwing in a couple twigs into a massive flame, just to show she was still listening. It hurt to much to accumulate a thought that might've contributed. She's forgot the previous subject so quickly it didn't matter. "-and then she just turned around and yelled!" 

 

Wendy did something else that concluded her visit. Clare thanked her quickly and moved to leave. 

 

"Not so fast!" She dashed forward to block her only way out.

 

"I can't give you an official pardon, but I'll work on it, okay?" Wendy said, eyes trailing off somewhere, "just, take it easy. Alright?"

 

 

"Alright." Clare sauntered out without saying goodbye.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I THOUGHT THESE FAN FICS DIED
> 
>  
> 
> I GUESS NOT


End file.
